Rathian
Summary Rathian is the female counterpart to Rathalos, and one of only two monsters, together with Rathalos, to appear in every game in the Monster Hunter franchise. In-game description: Fire-breathing female wyverns, also known as the "Queens of the Land". With powerful legs and poison-secreting tails, they hunt mainly on the ground. Sometimes seen preying as a couple, Rathians and Rathalos cooperate well. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Low 6-B Name: Rathian, HC Rathian | Conflagration Rathian, Scorching Heat Rathian, Pink Rathian | HC Pink Rathian | Gold Rathian, HC Gold Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Flying Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Breath Attack (Capable of breathing out a stream of fire), Enhanced Senses (Like Rathalos, has a sense of sight that rivals some birds of prey), Explosion Manipulation (Fireballs explode when they hit something), Absorption, Fire Manipulation (Capable of breathing streams of fire and can shoot several fireballs), Flight (Is capable of flight), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Poison Manipulation (Can poison foes with its barbed tail), Resistance to Fire and Disease Manipulation | Same as regular Pink Rathian, except the addition of Earth Manipulation (Can rip a large boulder out of the ground and then crush it, sending chunks flying in multiple directions) | Same as regular species Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Rathalos) City Block level (Comparable to HC Azure Rathalos, is generally stronger than regular species) | Small Country Level+ (Comparable to Silver and Dreadking Rathalos) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Rathalos) | Supersonic (Is generally faster than the regular species) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Elder Dragon-level monsters like Abyssal Lagiacrus and Silver Rathalos) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be comparable to Rathalos) | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | Small Country Class Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Rathalos) | City Block level | Small Country Level+ (Comparable to Dreadking Rathalos) Stamina: High (Can fight several opponents for dozens of minutes and sustain large amounts of damage, and will still be able to fight) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters with physical attacks due to size, Tens of meters, likely higher with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than an average hunter: Rathian has -35% resistance, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) | High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Pink Rathian has -25% resistance, while the average hunter has 0% resistance, but is more skilled in combat) | High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Dreadqueen Rathian has -20% resistance, while the average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder, can get blinded by a bright flash if she faces the source of the flash | Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder | Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder, her poison will be weakened if her tail is wounded and she will be unable to leave poisonous spikes if her tail is severed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' A simple bite. Can contain traces of fire element. *'Fireball:' Breathes a fireball. *'Backflip Tail swing:' Performs a flying backflip, swinging its tail. Can cause poison. Key: Base/HC/Conflagration/Scorching Heat/Pink Rathian | HC Pink Rathian | Gold/HC Gold/Dreadqueen Rathian Gallery HC Rathian.png|HC Rathian Conflagration Rathian.png|Conflagration Rathian Scorching Heat Rathian.jpg|Scorching Heat Rathian Pink Rathian.png|Pink Rathian HC Pink Rathian.png|HC Pink Rathian Gold Rathian.png|Gold Rathian HC Gold Rathian.png|HC Gold Rathian Dreadqueen Rathian.png|Dreadqueen Rathian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Dragons Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users